


Всего лишь одна ночь

by NancyMuck



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hatake Kakashi Has Issues, M/M, One Night Stands, Sex, Sukea has fewer, off-screen pining, they fail at the one night part
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyMuck/pseuds/NancyMuck
Summary: У Ируки был случайный секс с мужчиной, которого он раньше никогда не видел. Вот только теперь это уже не просто секс на одну ночь, и в этом мужчине есть что-то очень знакомое, но Ирука никак не может понять что именно.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Sukea/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 46





	Всего лишь одна ночь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always Only One Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529490) by [flailinginlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flailinginlove/pseuds/flailinginlove). 



> Зеркало на фб:
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9574302

Ирука постарался не вздохнуть, когда кто-то сел на барный стул рядом с ним. Незнакомец всем телом повернулся к Ируке так, что в его каждом движении скользило предложение о большем.

В этом и была проблема ходить в бар одному. Ируке просто хотелось пропустить пару стаканчиков, расслабиться после долгой недели в Академии, но несмотря на это, подвыпившие придурки пытали счастья с ним. Сегодняшний вечер был даже хуже, чем обычно. Ирука едва допил второй напиток, а незнакомец, который подсел к нему, был уже третьим за вечер.

Ирука повернулся к нему, с уже готовым вежливым отказом на губах, но не смог его сказать вслух, когда увидел лицо незнакомца. Он никогда его раньше не видел. Ирука бы точно его запомнил — фиолетовые полоски под глазами слишком сильно бросались в глаза. Однако мужчина казался настолько знакомым, что мысли об этом зудели в голове Ируки, словно головоломка, которая сама напрашивалась на разгадку.

— Привет, — все же сказал Ирука вместо вежливой формы _«отвали»_. Незнакомец улыбнулся и пододвинулся ближе. Может, он увидел как Ирука отшил двух последних парней, и то, что Ирука сразу же ему не отказал, воодушевило его.

— Хэй.

Ирука слышал, как с ним пытались завязать разговор и лучше. Ирука ждал, что дальше скажет незнакомец.

— Я могу купить тебе выпить? — спросил незнакомец. Голос не подходил незнакомцу, но Ирука не мог понять, чего он ожидал. Может, ему казалось, что голос должен быть ниже. Однако голос незнакомца был ласковым, приятным, совсем как его дружелюбная и обезоруживающая улыбка.

Фраза была банальной, но иногда чем проще, тем лучше.

Остаток вечера промелькнул у Ируки перед глазами. Еще немного выпивки, потом торопливые поцелуи в переулке за баром, они едва дойдут до кровати Ируки, где у них будет секс на одну ночь. И это неплохо, хоть и займет чуть больше времени, чем хотелось бы Ируке.

Ирука был не против такого развития событий, хоть они и сильно отличались от того, как он обычно проводил пятничный вечер.

— Только если ты скажешь, как тебя зовут, — ответил Ирука.

— Сукеа, — представился мужчина, снова пододвигаясь ближе, и на этот раз Ирука сделал так же.

***

Ирука проснулся с достаточно слабым похмельем, если учитывать сколько он выпил прошлой ночью. Ируке не надо было открывать глаза, чтобы понять, что в его кровати никого нет. В квартире не было никого, кроме Ируки. Он и не ожидал ничего другого. В конце концов, это был просто секс на одну ночь. Да, было приятно, но это все равно лишь на одну ночь.

Ирука открыл глаза. Судя по тому, как падал солнечный свет, время уже было далеко за девять утра.

На прикроватном столике стояла бутылка воды, которую Ирука точно не успел туда поставить, прежде чем рухнуть на кровать — после алкоголя и многочисленных оргазмов он не мог больше бороться со сном. Около бутылки не было записки, а это точно значит, что для Сукеа это был тоже просто секс на одну ночь.

Ирука выпил половину бутылки, потом заставил себя подняться с кровати. У него был свободен весь день, и он намеревался сполна насладиться им.

Потягиваясь, Ирука почувствовал приятную боль во всем теле. Ирука почти вечность не чувствовал себя таким расслабленным. Если попытки познакомится в баре были на самом деле такими, может, Ируке стоило чаще соглашаться.

На протяжении недели Ирука больше не думал о случившемся.

***

В следующую пятницу Ирука снова пришел в тот же бар. Скоро кто-то сел рядом. Ирука повернулся, разрываясь между тем, чтобы сказать вежливое _«проваливай»_ или же промолчать, вспоминая о том, что прошлые выходные стали гораздо лучше из-за оргазмов.

В итоге, решить было легко. Ирука удивленно моргнул, когда увидел, кто именно подсел к нему. Сукеа соблазнительно и широко улыбался, и снова Ируку сбило с толку то же самое ощущение, что они уже знакомы, но он никак не мог решить эту головоломку. Может, у Сукеа просто такое лицо, которое можно встретить повсюду.

— Я могу купить тебе выпить? — снова спросил Сукеа, и Ирука усмехнулся.

— Только если потом я куплю тебе выпить.

Ирука не ожидал снова увидеть Сукеа. Может, они бы встретились около стола, где выдавали миссии, или столкнулись на улице, но он точно не ожидал, что Сукеа будет снова пытаться его соблазнить в баре. Впрочем, в прошлую пятницу ночью было очень приятно, и Ирука был очень даже не против все повторить.

Ирука едва закончил свой напиток, и они сразу пошли к нему в квартиру. Только зайдя внутрь, они так быстро сняли с себя одежду, что казалось, что они использовали какое-то дзюцу.

В первый раз руки Сукеа словно внимательно изучали тело Ируки, скользили так, точно старались все запомнить. На этот раз руки жадно сжимали тело Ируки. Сейчас Сукеа целовался грубо, не так как раньше, он словно думал об этом на протяжении всей недели, хотел вернуться и все повторить.

Ирука почти рассмеялся из-за того, что он надумал. Это просто секс на одну ночь. На протяжении недели Сукеа тосковал по Ируке не больше, чем сам Ирука тосковал по Сукеа.

Впрочем, Ирука был не против такой настойчивости. Ирука с огромным удовольствием впился ногтями в спину Сукеа и растворился в его горячих поцелуях.

***

Ирука проснулся в пустой постели. На прикроватном столике снова стояла бутылка воды, но на этот раз рядом с ней был пузырек с обезболивающим. Пузырек был совершенно новым, скорее всего, его купили в круглосуточном магазине неподалеку.

Ирука рассмеялся. Сукеа ушел, купил обезболивающее, принес его и снова ушел. Сукеа не был _настолько_ груб, хотя мышцы ныли больше, чем в прошлый раз.

Такой же пузырек стоял в шкафчике с медикаментами, но Ирука был благодарен Сукеа за то, что тот не трогал его вещи. Сукеа только заглянул в его холодильник, но он все равно был почти пустой.

Записки все еще не было, так что Ирука сомневался, будет ли у них еще что-то. Однако, если Сукеа снова придет в бар, Ирука не откажет ему.

***

В третий раз они даже не подождали, пока Ирука допьет и сразу ушли. Сукеа не распускал руки, пока они шли по улице, он лишь шел чуть ближе, чем обычно, но ни разу не дотронулся. Однако взглядом Сукеа давал такие развратные обещания, что сердце Ируки тут же начинало биться быстрее. Ирука не мог думать ни о чем, кроме как о том, как дойти до его квартиры, где они сделают друг другу приятно.

Уже в комнате Ирука сам себя растягивал, делая из этого целое представление, и легонько бил Сукеа по рукам, каждый раз, когда тот пытался перехватить инициативу. Когда Ирука опустился на его член, Сукеа с наслаждение смотрел на мужчину снизу. Казалось, что в его взгляде было такое восхищение, словно Сукеа не верил, что Ирука настоящий и что все происходит на самом деле. Сукеа с силой схватился за бедра Ируки, словно Ирука бы исчез, если бы он разжал пальцы. Словно, если он достаточно сильно сожмет его бедра, то Ирука навсегда останется в таком положении.

Ирука наклонился вперед, чтобы поцеловать Сукеа. Через мгновение Ирука начнет двигаться, но сейчас ему просто хотелось насладиться тем, что Сукеа внутри него, и они языками ласкают друг друга.

— Ирука, — простонал Сукеа в губы. Голос Сукеа стал ниже, чем раньше. Этот голос будоражил мысли, создавалось странное ощущение, что он знает этот голос и уже слышал его где-то за пределами бара и кровати.

— Я, — начал Сукеа низким голосом, и Ируки немного отстранился, чтобы видеть его лицо. На мгновение выражение лица Сукеа было настолько открытым и честным, что у Ируки перехватило дыхание. Однако потом Сукеа зажмурился, и когда он открыл глаза, все исчезло. — Я переверну нас, если ты не начнешь двигаться, — закончил Сукеа. Голос уже не был таким низким и пальцы уже не так сильно сжимали бедра.

Ирука моргнул из-за того, что Сукеа так резко изменился. Ирука покачал головой, понимая, о каких глупостях он думает. Ирука винил во всем слишком бурное воображение. Именно из-за него Ирука придумывал то, чего нет. Еще и выпитый алкоголь никак не помогал держать разыгравшееся воображение под контролем.

— Если ты будешь мне такое говорить, я и не захочу двигаться, — ухмыльнулся сверху Ирука, но все равно начал двигаться.

В этот раз Сукеа обращался с ним нежнее, дразнил, водил руками по груди и бедрам, едва касался его члена, и вся эта мягкость сводила с ума. Когда Сукеа наконец обхватил пальцам член Ируки и начал его ласкать, Ирука просто потерял голову и наслаждался каждым мгновением этого безумия.

С утра не было ни записки, ни бутылки с водой, но Ирука удивился бы, если бы увидел их на прикроватном столике.

***

Они лишь наполовину выпили то, что купил Сукеа, когда в четвертый раз вместе ушли из бара. Ирука был достаточно трезвым, чтобы подмечать то, что раньше не замечал. На одежде Сукеа была собачья шерсть, тыльные стороны ладоней были чуть светлее, чем пальцы, он был в линзах, голос Сукеа становился ниже и казался смутно знакомым, когда мужчина был на грани того, чтобы кончить.

Было слишком сложно долго обдумывать это. У Ируки все вылетало из головы, когда Сукеа жадно, увлеченно трогал его.

Шли недели. Все повторялось раз за разом. Каждый раз они все меньше пили. Это все еще был секс на одну ночь по пьяни, хотя они больше особо и не пили. Сукеа каждый вечер появлялся все раньше, Ирука даже не успевал заказать напиток. В итоге они все же заказывали выпить, но это уже скорее стало условностью, и они уже и не думали допивать напитки. К тому моменту, как дверь в квартиру Ируки захлопывалась за ними, привкус алкоголя на языке Сукеа становился с каждым разом все менее ощутимым.

Когда стало очевидно, что они не пьют столько, чтобы с утра их мучило похмелье, вместо бутылки воды теперь на прикроватном столике стояла чашка чая, тепло которого поддерживалось небольшим дзюцу. Однако все еще не было записки, не было ни намека на то, что Сукеа хотел что-то помимо их странной ночной традиции по пятницам, которую они сами создали.

В течение недели были моменты, когда Ирука ловил себя на том, что глазами выискивает Сукеа в деревне. Это было просто любопытство — Ирука и не думал, что это чем-то закончится. Ирука просто не мог игнорировать ту загадку, которую создал вокруг себя Сукеа.

Сукеа точно был шиноби. На его теле было более чем достаточно шрамов, чтобы это подтвердить, и как-то раз он использовал технику перемещения, чтобы сразу перенести их из бара к квартире Ируки, но Ирука никогда не видел его в деревне. Ирука знал хотя бы в лицо всех из списка действующих шиноби. Ирука видел их всех почти постоянно, когда они брали миссии и приносили отчеты. Парадоксально, но Ирука никогда не видел Сукеа.

У Сукеа не было никаких отличительных признаков одного из больших кланов. У него не было длинных блондинистых волос, белых глаз, жуков или чего-то подобного. У Сукеа были только фиолетовые полоски. Похожий цвет был у полосок Нохара, но их полосы всегда были на щеках, а не вокруг и под глазами.

Может, он большую часть времени работал в АНБУ. У Сукеа и правда было тату, но оно было старое и настолько поблекло, что Ирука задавался вопросом, а как давно у Сукеа это тату. Они не говорили друг другу, сколько им лет, но Сукеа не мог быть настолько старше него. Если Сукеа все еще был в АНБУ, то, скорее всего, он был там уже больше десяти лет.

Ирука создал свою теорию из всего, что он знал. Сукеа был в АНБУ, по большей части работал под прикрытием, а еще у него не было времени или он просто не хотел настоящих отношений. Скорее всего, Сукеа хотел просто снять стресс, так же как и Ирука, а искать кого-то нового каждую неделю — лишние хлопоты. То, что было между ним и Ирукой — это отличный, простой и удобный способ расслабиться после долгой недели. Их ничего не связывало, и они уже знали, что секс у них будет потрясающий.

Вот только это больше не был просто секс. Сукеа никогда не оставался на ночь, но он не уходил, пока Ирука не засыпал (даже если теперь без алкоголя в крови Ирука засыпал дольше). После всего они все чаще лежали вместе в кровати. В целом, они не обнимались, но лежали к друг другу ближе, чем, по мнению Ируки, должны лежать люди, которые занялись сексом по пьяни, даже если они были кем-то вроде «знакомых с привилегиями».

Они разговаривали обо всем, что придет в голову, но никогда не обсуждали Сукеа. Когда их диалог начинал сводиться к нему, Сукеа тут же начинал говорить об Ируке. Сукеа с интересом слушал подробный пересказ даже самых скучных дней в Академии, добавлял какие-то забавные комментарии, но он не любил говорить о себе.

Однажды Ирука спросил, есть ли у Сукеа собака. Сукеа замер.

— Несколько, — наконец, признался Сукеа. Ирука больше не расспрашивал и после этого старался не задавать слишком личные вопросы.

Пару раз Сукеа внезапно становился серьезным, словно собирался сказать что-то, что Ирука должен был услышать. Однако каждый раз казалось, что Сукеа останавливал себя, и спустя мгновение он уже тепло улыбался и менял тему. В этом Ирука снова обвинял свое воображение. У него всегда была привычка додумывать то, чего нет.

И все же были моменты, когда Сукеа казался таким знакомым, что Ирука был уверен, что они встречались еще до того, как между ними все началось. Ирука мысленно пробежался по списку шиноби, с которыми работал, родителей своих бывших и нынешних учеников, ниндзя-отступников, гражданских, но никто не подходил под описание. Все сложнее становилось понимать, что в Сукеа казалось знакомым раньше, а что стало знакомым сейчас, после того как все время, проведенное вместе, постепенно превращалось во что-то на удивление важное.

Где-то через два месяца после их знакомства Ирука проснулся из-за запаха свежеиспеченного хлеба и свежезаваренного кофе и почувствовал себя почти обманутым, когда понял, что запах доносится не из кухни, а с прикроватного столика. Сукеа, должно быть, остался до тех пор, пока не открылась пекарня за углом. Ирука посмотрел на часы. Они чуть-чуть разминулись. Ирука нахмурился, смотря на чашку с горячим кофе, завтрак в постель — это совсем другое.

Теперь пятничные вечера стали не просто поводом выпить, и теперь в субботу с утра не мучило похмелье. Теперь Ирука не думал о них с Сукеа только по выходным. Время от времени он ловил себя на том, что посмеивался над глупой шуткой, которую рассказал Сукеа, или хотел поделиться с кем-то той странной мыслью, которую высказал Сукеа. Однако Ирука не мог. Правда, не мог. В лучшем случае это бы привело к вопросам, на которые Ирука не смог бы ответить. В худшем случае его друзья начали бы волноваться из-за того, что он спит с каким-то ниндзя-отступником, который пытается проникнуть в Коноху с помощью информации о том, как Ирука в Академии ежедневно упорно сражается с ксероксом.

Ирука бесчисленное количества раз убеждал себя в том, что между ними просто секс на одну ночь и неважно, сколько это уже длилось. Ирука не должен так много думать о них. Однако это было сложно, когда вся та тайна, которой окружил себя Сукеа занимала все больше и больше мыслей.

***

В конце концов, именно Наруто помог сложить воедино все кусочки паззла. Они ели рамен, когда Наруто начал ворчать, что несмотря на всю проделанную работу и невероятные старания, он все еще не увидел лицо Какаши.

Ирука моргнул, и «Ичираку» поплыл перед глазами. Образ Какаши сам всплыл в голове, когда Ирука вспомнил, как недавно Сукеа посмеивался над тем, как Ирука пересказывал _самые интересные_ отрывки из сочинений учеников по истории Конохи. Смешки Сукеа превратились во что-то подозрительно напоминающее веселое хихиканье, когда Ирука рассказывал об особенно бестолковом сочинении об уникальном составе и особенностях техники дерева Хаширамы. «Ствол Хаширамы твердый, прочный, а еще на него большой спрос», — писал ученик. Читая это в первый раз, Ирука подавился чаем, и сразу подумал, что Сукеа точно понравится это сочинение. У Сукеа были порой странные извращенные мысли, которые ему не всегда удавалось скрыть, и теперь Ирука понимал, почему это ему казалось таким знакомым.

У Ируки закружилась голова. Ирука не мог поверить в это, хотя и понимал, что это правда. И теперь он не мог это отрицать.

Ирука почувствовал себя идиотом. Слишком скрытный любитель собак, который носил перчатки и чьего лица Ирука никогда раньше не видел? Ирука должен был догадаться раньше.

Наруто окликнул его, и Ирука попытался сосредоточиться на возмущениях Наруто. Не получалось. В голове была только мысль, что Сукеа это Какаши, что _Какаши это Сукеа_.

Позже вечером, когда Ирука пришел домой, он сразу зацепился взглядом за кровать. Все, о чем он мог думать — это то, что Хатаке Какаши был в ней уже, наверное, сотню раз. Хатаке Какаши, шиноби, скопировавший тысячу дзюцу, человек, читающий порно у всех на виду, наставник бывших учеников Ируки, тот, кто сдавал небрежные отчеты. Хатаке Какаши часами трахал Ируку, потом еще часами лежал рядом с ним, лениво водя пальцами по коже Ируки, и спрашивал, как дела у того ученика, у которого неделю назад были проблемы с уроками, или решили ли преподаватели недавнюю проблему с учебным планом.

В голове не укладывалось. Просто абсурд. Ирука не мог принять это. Всегда шутили, что джоунины были ненормальными, но ни у кого не было доказательств.

Ирука плохо спал той ночью, обдумывал то, что он узнал, и все равно это казалось бессмыслицей.

На следующий день где-то в полдень Ируку захлестнула злость. Ирука наполовину съел свой обед, отхлебнул чай, внезапно вспомнил все кружки, которые Какаши оставлял на прикроватном столике. В голове была только мысль «да что он себе возомнил»? Было сложно не швырнуть кружку в ближайшую стену. Какаши думал, что Ирука идиот? Все, что он делал, было какой-то шуткой?

Ирука старался не выплескивать свою злость на учениках, но, кажется, они почувствовали его настроение. Даже самые неугомонные сорванцы вели себя тихо. Занятия прошли спокойнее, чем обычно. Вечером на раздаче миссий Ирука уже не так хорошо скрывал свое раздражение. Из-за того, что Ирука в тот вечер был крайне вспыльчивым, даже самые высокомерные шиноби бегло пробегали глазами по своим отчетам, дважды все проверяли, прежде чем сдать их Ируке, чтобы не попасть под горячую руку.

Гнев горел ярким пламенем, но быстро сошел на нет, и к тому времени, как Ирука вернулся домой, он чувствовал себя вымотанными. Ирука ощущал странную грусть из-за того, что Сукеа не существовало и, что бы там ни было между ними, оно началось со лжи. Ирука упал на кровать. Он смотрел в потолок и смог уснуть лишь за пару часов до утра.

Всю оставшуюся неделю Ирука испытывал смешанные чувства. Иногда происходящее его раздражало, иногда просто сбивало с толку. Были моменты, когда он хотел найти Какаши, злиться и требовать ответы. В другие моменты Ирука ловил себя на том, что думал о Сукеа, но резко вспоминал, что не было никакого Сукеа. Он был просто выдумкой.

Ирука старался найти логическое объяснение, чтобы то, что было между ними, обрело смысл, но не важно как Ирука смотрел на это, он все равно ничего не понимал. Во имя Первого, да почему Какаши так замаскировался, чтобы его соблазнить?

***

Ирука не пошел в бар в ту пятницу — впервые за два месяца после того, как они примерно сотню раз занялись так называемым «сексом на одну ночь». Это все длилось дольше, чем некоторые попытки Ируки построить нормальные отношения, и все это происходило между ним и человеком, которого, по сути, не существовало.

Ирука попытался почитать, чтобы отвлечься, но не мог воспринимать слова, напечатанные на страницах.

Сукеа появился через два часа после того как они обычно встречались в баре.

 _Какаши_ , поправил себя Ирука. Именно Какаши сейчас стоял у его двери, неважно как сильно он замаскировался.

Он улыбался так же как и всегда, но что-то в его улыбке было другим. Несмотря на всю приветливость, Какаши улыбался немного осторожно, словно не понимал, а стоило ли ему приходить.

Ирука тоже не знал, стоило ли Какаши быть здесь.

Но он все же впустил его.

— Тебя не было в баре, — это было не обвинение, но Ируке было сложно себя убедить в том, что он всего-навсего не пришел на встречу.

— Просто неделя была сложнее, чем обычно, — ответил Ирука. Он не врал, это и правда была долгая неделя. Однако это была не вся правда.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом?

— Не особо.

— Хочешь отвлечься? — опять с осторожностью, которой не было раньше, спросил Какаши.

Ирука был почти уверен, что должен был отказаться, но то, что предлагал Какаши было просто, несложно. Ирука прижимался к знакомому телу, знакомые губы требовательно целовали его. Это был просто секс на одну ночь, который помогал расслабиться после долгой недели. И не надо было искать в нем что-то еще.

Вот только Ирука не мог забыть правду. Хотя бы наполовину. Ирука взъерошил волосы Какаши и понял, что это, наверное, дзюцу частичного перевоплощения. Помимо глаз, волосы были единственным, что отличало Сукеа от Какаши. Ирука и раньше заметил, что он носил линзы, но не понимал, почему. Ирука думал, а работает ли шаринган, когда Какаши в линзах, или, чтобы использовать шаринган, сначала надо снять линзу.

Ирука видел, как менялось лицо Сукеа, _лицо Какаши_ , из-за эмоций, которые переполняли мужчину. Ирука никогда не думал о том, что именно чувствовал Какаши, а сейчас почти боялся размышлять об этом. Впервые Ирука заметил, как бережно Какаши дотрагивается до него, слишком бережно для ничего не значащего секса.

Было сложно не думать, каково бы все прошло, если бы Какаши не прятался за всем этим — каково бы было трогать пальцами взъерошенные серые волосы, и как бы он разными глазами смотрел сверху-вниз. Пару месяцев назад Ирука бы смутился от таких мыслей.

Ирука закрыл глаза и представил, как Какаши, без всей маскировки, трахал его. Ирука не ожидал, что мысли об этом будут такими возбуждающими. Он кончил, представляя над собой Какаши, а не Сукеа.

— _Какаши_ , — простонал Ирука. Имя соскользнуло с губ, когда Ируку накрыл оргазм. Он простонал не _Сукеа_ , как должен был, а именно _Какаши_.

Какаши почти сразу же бурно кончил, услышав свое имя. Сбиваясь с ритма, Какаши простонал имя Ируки в ответ. Какаши простонал его имя своим голосом, переполненным эмоциями, и Ируке показалось, что это было самое возбуждающее из всего, что он когда-либо слышал.

Они лежали где-то минуту, наслаждаясь истомой и пытаясь отдышаться. Однако потом Какаши напряженно отодвинулся. Он выглядел потрясенным, словно вместе с его маскировкой исчезло и все спокойствие.

— Ты знал? — хрипло спросил Какаши. Ирука был не уверен, может, он говорил хрипло из-за того, что долго подделывал свой голос, или потому что его переполняли чувства.

— Недавно узнал, — пожав плечами, ответил Ирука.

Какаши окинул взглядом комнату, и Ирука видел, как мужчина все рассчитывает. Два шага, чтобы дойти до штанов, еще один, чтобы надеть оставшуюся одежду, три, чтобы выпрыгнуть в окно. Так было бы быстрее всего.

— Зачем ты так замаскировался?

Какаши перестал планировать побег и посмотрел прямо в глаза Ируке.

— А ты бы согласился, если бы я подошел к тебе просто так?

— Нет, — согласился Ирука. Это прозвучало грубо и резко, но Ирука не хотел врать. Между ними всегда была какая-то неловкость, из-за чего Ирука каждый раз дольше, чем обычно общаясь с Какаши, чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Ирука никогда бы и не подумал даже один раз на нетрезвую голову переспать с Какаши, чего уж говорить о той череде безумно приятных ночей, когда они с каждым разом все меньше пили.

Какаши посмотрел на Ируку так, словно тот сейчас подтвердил его самые очевидные мысли. Однако Какаши не ликовал. На лице Какаши теперь не было никаких эмоций, он не улыбался широкой улыбкой Сукеа. Наверное, все его эмоции были просто маской.

Какаши начал подниматься с постели, но Ирука остановил его, схватив его за руку.

— Сколько в нем было от тебя?

Какаши пожал плечами.

— Наверное, большая часть.

Какаши дернулся, и Ирука отпустил его руку. Он наблюдал за тем, как Какаши торопливо и неуклюже одевался. На секунду показалось, что Какаши хотел надеть маску, но передумал. Теперь не было смысла прятать лицо — это было бессмысленно после того как Ирука сотни раз целовал его губы, сотни раз наблюдал за тем, как он делал минет, видел его улыбки, усмешки и как менялось из-за множества эмоций его лицо, когда они лежали в кровати и часам говорили обо всем.

Ирука пытался понять, хочет ли он быть с ним. Ирука понимал, что любые настоящие отношения с Какаши будут не такими простыми как эти два месяца. Будет непросто, нужно будет прикладывать много усилий. Какаши уже приложил к их отношениям столько усилий, что Ирука никогда бы не подумал, что он действительно это сделал. Со стороны Ируки было бы нечестно и дальше просто заниматься с ним сексом. Ирука должен был быть уверен, что он хочет работать над тем, во что выльется их случайная связь.

И Ирука был почти уверен, что он готов к этому.

— Но это не значит, что я сейчас скажу тебе «нет», — бросил Ирука, прежде чем Какаши выпрыгнул в одно из окон.

Какаши замер на мгновение, едва заметно кивнул и ушел.

Прошли часы, прежде чем Ирука забылся беспокойным сном. Когда Ирука проснулся, его взбесило то, как ему не хватало чашки чая на прикроватном столике. У Ируки есть чай на кухне, и он может сам себе его заварить.

Ирука не понимал, закончилось ли все между ними. Может, как только Ирука узнал, что Сукеа это Какаши, то все закончилось, может, Какаши не хотел настоящих отношений, а даже если и хотел, точно не с Ирукой.

В понедельник утром Ирука пошел на работу и впервые за очень долгое время (настолько долгое, что Ирука даже не хотел думать об этом) он не ждал с нетерпением пятницу.

Ирука замечал Какаши вдалеке, но они не говорили с друг другом. Ирука ловил на себя взгляд Какаши и не раз. Однако Какаши отводил взгляд каждый раз, когда Ирука смотрел на него.

Ирука был поражен, когда понял, как давно не видел Какаши в деревне. Прежде чем все это началось, они бесчисленное количество раз постоянно сталкивались с друг другом. Однако Какаши словно полностью исчез на два месяца. Ирука даже не заметил.

Должно быть, он сделал это намеренно. Деревня не такая уж и большая, и другого объяснения не было. Должно быть, Какаши брал миссии, когда была не смена Ируки и избегал тех мест, где часто бывал Ирука. Может, Какаши боялся, что Ирука узнает его быстрее, если увидит. Может, Какаши не хотел сталкиваться с Ирукой и осознавать все то, что между ними на самом деле происходило.

Ирука должен был заметить, что Какаши словно исчез, Ирука должен был заметить многое, но не смог. Осознание того, что все, наверное, было так очевидно для окружающих тоже, пришло не сразу. Из-за этого что-то сжалось в груди.

***

В следующую пятницу Ирука тоже решил не идти в бар, в конце концов, в последний момент решил, что ему правда надо выпить.

На барную стойку рядом с Ирукой оперся мужчина. Ирука тут же его узнал — джоунин из клана Инузука, обычно его отправляли на миссии ранга А, на которых он был месяцами, и он сдавал хорошие отчеты.

— Ты здесь один? — спросил мужчина.

Ирука сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Очевидно, мужчина так и не понял, что эта фраза звучала пугающе, а не сексуально.

— Я жду кое-кого, — ответил Ирука. Произнеся эти слова вслух, Ирука понял, что он действительно ждал кое-кого.

Инузука не стал настаивать и ушел. Ирука в одиночестве продолжил пить свой напиток.

Ирука был приятно удивлен, когда спустя какое-то время почувствовал, как хорошо знакомый мужчина сел на стул рядом с ним. Ирука стал еще довольнее, когда повернулся и увидел, как Какаши без всякой маскировки единственным видимым глазом с осторожностью рассматривал его. Какаши присматривался к Ируке так, словно он был его противником на поле битвы. В теле Какаши было едва уловимое напряжение, словно он был готов уйти, как только Ирука даст ему понять, что не хочет его видеть.

— Я могу купить тебе выпить? — спросил Какаши. Голос казался немного вымученным, но это был _его_ голос, и Ируке было приятно.

— Только если потом я куплю тебе выпить, — ответил Ирука, скорее по привычке.

— Мне нравится эта мысль, — кивнул Какаши, хотя в его голосе была какая-то неуверенность, словно он думал, что Ирука мог в любой момент передумать и сказать ему провалить. У Ируки и в мыслях не было ничего подобного.

Несмотря на все свои намерения, Ирука не был готов к тому, что между ними повиснет такая неловкость. Все было не так, как обычно никто из них не знал, что сказать друг другу. Они молча вглядывались в свои напитки.

Краем глаза Ирука рассматривал Какаши. Его мимика была практически незаметна, едва различима под маской, но Ирука осознал, что видит все. Ирука мог представить эмоции на лице Какаши без маски, потому что столько раз видел их. Между его бровей наверняка сейчас морщинка, словно он обдумывает что-то, уголки его губ слегка опущены так, как всегда опускались, когда Какаши был чем-то обеспокоен.

Ирука знал _Какаши_. Может, все началось странно, они ходили вокруг да около, но сейчас Ирука действительно узнал Какаши. Ирука мягко улыбнулся и начал говорить.

Это была длинная история. Ученики Ируки заметили, что он был рассеянным в начале недели, и подумали, что это идеальная возможность попробовать подшутить над сэнсэем. Вот только каждая шутка невероятным образом обернулась против учеников, и они никак не могли понять, почему. Они так и не поняли, что Ирука знал все их розыгрыши. Ирука и сам раньше так подшучивал, даже придумал парочку розыгрышей.

Когда Ирука закончил свой рассказ, стало чуть менее неловко. Какаши немного расслабился и уже не был таким напряженным и смотрел он уже более открыто, а не настороженно.

В первый раз с тех пор, как между ними все завязалось, они вышли из бара и разошлись по разным сторонам. Однако в первый раз они точно договорились встретиться в следующий выходной.

***

Еще через две пятницы Ирука понял, что Какаши не сделает первый шаг. Какаши не давил, очевидно, он ждал решения Ируки.

На этот раз Ирука пододвинулся ближе, а Какаши просто сделал так же. Ирука так и не угостил их выпивкой, но он понял, что это может подождать. Ирука был уверен, что они еще выпьют вместе.

Они не набросились друг на друга, когда за ними захлопнулась дверь в квартиру Ируки. Они все делали медленнее, гораздо осторожнее, словно это был их первый раз. Хотя, если вспомнить их настоящий первый раз, там они не вели себя медленно или как-то осторожно.

Какаши едва заметно напрягся, когда Ирука потянулся, чтобы снять с него маску. Ирука и Какаши тут же одновременно пробормотали извинения.

— Ты хочешь… Не снимать ее? — спросил Ирука, пытаясь не хмуриться. Это было бы странно, но Ирука мог бы смириться с этим, пока Какаши не стало бы комфортно.

Какаши покачал головой.

— Нет, все нормально.

Ирука принял это за согласие, стянул маску и поцеловал Какаши в губы.

Поцелуй был таким знакомым, и Ирука, не думая, повел Какаши в сторону спальни. Они почти дошли до кровати, когда Какаши отстранился ровно настолько, чтобы заглянуть Ируке в глаза.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — шепнул Какаши. Из-за этого недвусмысленного, простого предложения, Ирука вспыхнул. С Какаши он никогда не был сверху. Какаши внимательно смотрел на него, словно был хоть малейший шанс того, что Ирука откажется.

На секунду Ирука задумался, а как кто-то в здравом уме откажется от такого предложения, а потом понял, что он был отказался от такого пару месяцев назад. Ирука был рад, что в итоге изменил свое мнение.

Ирука жадно поцеловал Какаши в ответ.

Какаши буквально долю секунды колебался, прежде чем расстегнуть жилет Ируки, едва заметно медлил, прежде чем скользнуть пальцами под кофту, словно он следил за тем, а не остановит ли его Ирука. Какаши знал, чего ему хотелось, но он просто не верил, что теперь это все действительно происходит с ним. В прикосновениях Сукеа не было такой осторожности, но теперь, когда его так осторожно трогал Какаши, Ируке казалось это безумно ласковым. Ирука был уверен, что как только Какаши поймет, что Ирука действительно хотел его со всеми его маленькими странностями, они снова начнут срывать с друг друга одежду.

Они медленно увлеченно целовались до тех пор, пока Какаши достаточно не расслабился для того, что Ирука скользнул внутрь него пальцами. Ируке не нужно было спрашивать, чтоб понять, что Какаши уже давно не подпускал никого настолько близко — не только в плане секса, но и в любом другом. Ирука бормотал имя Какаши ему в губы, доказывая, что хочет быть именно с _Какаши_ , а не с какой-то идеальной версией него. Каждый раз, когда Какаши слышал свое имя, он чуть сильнее насаживался на пальцы. Какаши постепенно расслаблялся, и вся его настороженность в конце концов исчезла.

Они не отводили взгляд друг от друга, когда Ирука толкнулся внутрь.

— Мне нравится смотреть на тебя, — шептал Ирука, — на _настоящего_ тебя. — Ирука провел большим пальцем по шраму на лице Какаши.

В глазах Какаши плескалось едва заметное восхищение, когда он следил за каждым движением Ируки. Он так же смотрел на Ируку, когда был переодет в Сукеа. Ирука не понимал, чем он заслужил его восхищение. Какаши пока не был готов ответить, так что Ирука пока не будет расспрашивать. Он готов подождать.

Следом за Какаши кончил и Ирука. Каждый слог имени Какаши слетал с губ так естественно и легко, словно Ирука просто дышал, а чувство, когда Какаши обнял Ируку было сродни тому, как вернуться домой после долгой миссии.

Ирука был не против того, что из их секса исчез весь трепет из-за какой-то анонимности. Их секс теперь был _настоящим_ и _честным_ , и это было намного лучше.

***

Когда Ирука проснулся утром, на прикроватном столике не было воды, обезболивающего, завтрака или записки.

Прикроватным столик был пустым. Однако в кровати Ируки не было пусто.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Какаши годами испытывал чувства к Ируке. Однако Какаши знал, что Ирука откажет ему, если он попытается с ним познакомиться как Какаши, но ему хотелось провести с Ирукой ночь и поэтому он переоделся в Сукеа. Одновременно это худшее и лучшее решение в жизни Какаши. Какаши возвращается к Ируке снова и снова, хотя понимает, что делает только хуже, потому что еще сильнее привязывается к нему. Какаши постоянно спорит с собой насчет того, а стоит ли рассказать все Ируке, стоит ли возвращаться в бар. Обычно Какаши ведет себя аккуратно, все держит под контролем, но только не в этом случае. Какаши понимает, что поступает нечестно по отношению к Ируке, но это не останавливает его. С каждой пятницей становится все тяжелее уходить из квартиры Ируки. Какаши говорит себе «еще всего лишь одна ночь», но каждый раз у него не получается сдержать обещание, данное самому себе (и еще, он передумал оставлять записки, потому что ему казалось, что Ирука узнает его почерк).
> 
> Спасибо за прочтение! ♥


End file.
